UNDEAD Album/Lyrics
Adonis Koga Kaoru Rei Valentine Eve's Nightmare= Valentine Eve's Nightmare - Kanji= 時計の針が牙のように 昨日と今日の境界に噛み付く アドニス & 晃牙: 全てが変わるMidnight 不吉を飾る-Thirteen-と 清い愛を求める-Fourteen- 零 & 薫: その狭間に攫おう 甘い愛の言葉、 心に潜んだ欲望 危険な 香りで 晃牙 & 零: 誘った 熱い吐息で溶けていったショコラの雫 唇を染めていくよ まるで闇のような漆黒のルージュだね そう、危険なサインを放ってる くれたのは君なのに、何故そんなに欲しいんだ？ キスで拭い去ってくれよ 時計の針はもう二度と動かないさ 堕ちていく…BLOODY VALENTINE 覚悟が決まったらおいでよ 昨日と今日の境界を飛び越え 晃牙 & 薫: 二度と帰さないけど… 何度も重ねてしまうね 「罪滅ぼしの月」に隠れて アドニス & 零: スリルの蜜を味わう 甘い毒が回って 心を蝕んだ 手遅れ なんだよ… アドニス & 薫: 逃がさない 赫い瞳で見つめたら、快楽の虜 唇が傷つくほど 滴り落ちる深紅の輝きが 理性から獣を解き放つ 捧げたのは君なのに、もっと欲しいって強請って 鎖は絡まりあった 時計の針はもう二度と動かないさ 永遠の…BLOODY VALENTINE 互いの熱で溶けていったショコラの雫 指先も染めていくよ まるで夜のような漆黒のネイルだね もう、魂を掴んで離さない くれたのは君だろう、全部攫っていくよ 誰にも譲らないのさ 突き立てた牙は甘い香りに酔う 堕ちていこう…BLOODY VALENTINE - English= The hands on the clock are like fangs Sinking into the boundary of today and yesterday Adonis & Koga:When everything changes, Midnight The unlucky thirteen and Fourteen pursuing pure love Rei & Kaoru: Will steal you away through that threshold Sweet, loving words And a lust lurking in your heart The aroma Of danger Koga & Rei: Lures you in Drops of chocolate melted beneath a steamy breath dye our lips As though that jet-black rouge were the darkness itself Yeah, it imparts a dangerous aura You’re the one who gave it away, so why do you want it back so bad? Wipe it away with a kiss for me, then The hands on the clock will never move again Spiral downward into this BLOODY VALENTINE If you think you’re ready then come here And leap over the boundary of today and yesterday Koga & Kaoru: Not that you’ll ever go home again… It’s repeating over and over again Hidden in the month of “Februari” Adonis & Rei: Have a taste of thrill’s honey A sweet poison is circulating And corrupting your heart It’s much too late For you now… Adonis & Kaoru: There’s no escape If you find yourself gazing into crimson eyes, prisoner of pleasure The more your lips will ache The brilliant shine of crimson trickling down Releases the beast from reason You’re the one who offered yourself up, demanding more Entangled in these chains The hands on the clock will never move again On this endless BLOODY VALENTINE Drops of chocolate that melted from our mutual heat dyes our fingertips As though our jet-black nails are the night itself I’ve got a hold on your soul and I’m not letting go You’re the one who gave it so I’ll take all I can get I won’t hand you over to anyone else As a sweet scent intoxicates these pierced fangs Spiral downward into this BLOODY VALENTINE }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Bloody Moon Vampire= Bloody Moon Vampire - Kanji= Bloody Night… 囁きはDolcissimo　媚薬めいて闇に滲む どこか共犯者のようなLady　おいで今宵は二人のもの 月明かり纏うドレープ　揺らすたび目を閉じて 君と踊り明かしたい　一夜限りの麗しきBloody Song 濡れた赤い雫　狂おしいほど甘く　薫り立つ夜はDeja vu 出逢う前からずっと　待ちわびていたこの瞬間に　溺れてみよう Bloody Moon Lover 曖昧な境界で　微熱にうかされた瞳 誰の目にも届かないように　そっとその腕を引き寄せた 印されたスリルがいつか　朝の光の中で 何もなかった顔して　それでも不意に流れ込むように 責める赤い吐息　もう戻れないと知って　むせかえる夜のDestiny 震える首元に　愛は身勝手な痛み残して　微笑むから 印された記憶はいつか　君を蝕んでいく 忘れようとするたびに　思い出すのは燃えるようなBloody Night 濡れた赤い雫　狂おしいほど甘く　薫り立つ夜はDeja vu 出逢う前からずっと　待ちわびていたこの瞬間に　溺れよう 赤い吐息　牙を見せつけて　むせかえる夜のDestiny 震える首元に　愛は身勝手な痛み残して　微笑むから Bloody Moon Lover - English= Bloody Night… Dulcet whispers so delicate that they bleed into the amorous dark And a lady who seems but an accomplice Come closer, for the night belongs to us alone Close your eyes as we sway, carrying a shroud of moonlight over us I want to dance with you through this one-night stand of a lovely bloody song The fragrant night feels like deja vu, and those wet, crimson droplets so maddeningly sweet I’d been tirelessly waiting for you long before we’d even met, so let’s drown in the moment Bloody Moon Lover Your eyes, bleary with fever and not quite awake I pulled you in gently by the arm to make it clear that none could reach The thrill of marking you within the morning’s light will someday Pour down without warning across a face that claims nothing happened On this suffocating night of destiny, with one tormented crimson sigh, you’re sure there’s no going back For love is the selfish torment I leave behind on your trembling neck with a smile The memories engraved will someday consume you Each and every time one attempts to forget the flame of this bloody night The fragrant night feels like deja vu, and those wet, crimson droplets so maddeningly sweet I’d been tirelessly waiting for you long before we’d even met, so drown in the moment On this suffocating night of destiny I show you my fangs with a crimson sigh For love is the selfish torment I leave behind on your trembling neck with a smile Bloody Moon Lover }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Feather Heartache= Feather Heartache - Kanji= 自由に生きる素振りで　もうずっとここから動けない 目を背けた眩しさは　予防線のAlarm きっとキミには救えない　自分でさえも癒せない それでも何故愛しさは　キミを離さない 差し伸べられた手じゃ　バランスが取れないね そんな表情-かお-させたいワケじゃないのに 破れた羽を包んで　儚げに惑うCloudy eyes どうか(どうか)　悲しまないで欲しい 今すぐその優しさに　全て委ねてしまえたら 壊れたこの世界で　愛だって誓うのに 意味なんかないんだろ　思うほど別にキミには だけどほんの少しくらい　期待してるHeartache わかってなんて言わない　愛してよだなんて言えない それでもまた愛しさは　欲張りにさせる 自分から差し出した　弱さも過去も全部 違うよ、押し付けたいワケじゃないんだ 破れた羽の行方と　立ち尽くしているCloudy love どうか(どうか)　この手を取って欲しい これからその微笑みを　俺だけのものにさせて 壊れたこの世界の真ん中で　キミだけを 抱きしめたい 甘い(甘い)痛み(痛み)キミから貰った Heartache… 破れた羽の行方と　立ち尽くしているCloudy love どうか(どうか)この手を取って欲しい 真っ直ぐな眼差しで 破れた羽を包んで　儚げに惑うCloudy eyes どうか(どうか)悲しまないで欲しい 今すぐその優しさに　全て委ねてしまいたい 強引にだって　奪わせてLady 壊れたこの世界で　愛だって誓うから - English= Living in a free manner, but actually unable to move on after all this time The dazzling brightness that I turn my eyes away from, the alarm of the warning line You definitely can't save me, not even I myself can heal me However, why can't my affection leave you? With outstretched hands, I can't keep my balance Even though I hadn't wanted to make that expression Cloudy eyes dazzled and confused by transient dreams, Swathing the broken tatters of feathered wings, Please, I don't want you to be sad Right now, if I give everything to that tenderness In this broken world, even though we swore our oaths of love It doesn't have much meaning, does it? You might not have meant it as much as I thought There's only a little anticipation of heartache I won't say something like "I understand" I can't say something like "I love you" But this love makes me even more greedy Everything, my vulnerability and my past, I hold them out from myself to you No, it's not that I want to foist them upon you The whereabouts of the broken wings, and the cloudy love standing till the end Please, I just want you to hold this hand From now on, that smile belongs only to me Right in the middle of this broken world, I only want to embrace you The sweet pain you gave me Heartache… The whereabouts of the broken wings, and the cloudy love standing till the end Please, I just want you to hold this hand With a straight-forward gaze Cloudy eyes dazzled and confused by transient dreams, Swathing the broken tatters of feathered wings, Please, I don't want you to be sad Right now, I want to give everything to that tenderness Even though this is against your will, let me seize you, Lady To swear the oath of love in this broken world }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| RIOT WOLF= RIOT WOLF - Kanji= 月夜に響かす咆哮は Riot　叫ぶんだ 顔無き支配に鋭い爪を立てるぜ 錆びついてるギターの弦が切れるまで ギリギリを掻き鳴らせ Crazy midnight 暴れ足りないって瞳で煽ってるつもりかよ フェイクだらけの日々に声をあげろ yeh 時代に飼いならされた Your face　シラケんな 誰も侵せない野性のまま　いつでもかかってこい 月夜を引き裂く魂の Riot　吼えるぜ 寝惚けた世界に牙を剥け(I'm RIOT WOLF) 傍観気取ってる腑抜けども Riot　目覚めろ この見え透いたハリボテをブチ壊す時間だぜ ここで震撼しやがれ 型にハマる気もない暗黙のチューニング ギラギラに掻き回せ Crazy distortion 俺だけが作り出す唯一無二のスタイル 煙たそうにされても揺るぎはしない yeh 無感情なメトロノームで邪魔すんな 誰も縛れない自分の鼓動　フルボリュームのままで 月夜に響かす咆哮は Riot　叫ぶんだ 顔無き支配に牙を剥け(I'm RIOT WOLF) 従順なフリの無関心に Riot　無駄だぜ 俺の魂に跪け 本能でこいよ　ここで白黒つけようぜ 力づくでねじ伏せてやるって　どんな時も孤高の野性で 狂い鳴らすギター限界超えて　この声が嗄れたって 叫び続ける My soul 月夜を引き裂く魂の Riot　吼えるぜ 寝惚けた世界に牙を剥け(I'm RIOT WOLF) 傍観気取ってる腑抜けども Riot　目覚めろ この見え透いたハリボテをブチ壊す時間だぜ ここで震撼しやがれ Crazy midnight　響かせろ Dangerous な Rock に口づけを so Crazy midnight　どこまでも Dangerous な Soul で RIOT!! - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Saql Faith= Saql Faith - Kanji= ずっと彷徨っていく 悲しみを運ぶキャラバン 落ちていく雫も砂漠に溶ける その手が掬う幸せが 砂の様に小さいなら か弱き涙に何を差し伸べればいい？ 願いを纏って響いていけ 嘆き…笑顔に変えて 想いを守って歌い続けよう 太陽にこの身灼かれようとも… 空高く羽ばたいて 熱風に感情までも 渇いて…求めるオアシス たったひと雫の癒しさえ蜃気楼-ミラージュ- 消えることのない傷跡の 痛みまで抱きしめて 伝えよう、千夜一夜の物語の様に 願いの旋律-メロディー-、鷹となって 嘆き…彼方へ攫え 犠牲を払って争いあう 国境など飛び越えていけばいい 空高く羽ばたいて 言葉はいらない　心に届けよう 暗闇に灯す　輝きのように 世界がこんなにも美しいという真実 信じてほしい、感じてほしい 俺が見た様に… さぁ、誓いの旋律-メロディー-、鷹となって 嘆き…彼方へ攫え 犠牲を払って争いあう 国境は飛び越えていけばいい 願いを纏って響いていけ 出逢いを笑顔に変えて おまえを守って歌い続けよう 太陽にこの身灼かれようとも… 空高く羽ばたいて叶えよう - English= The caravan loaded with sadness Wandering all this time Even the falling droplets of water melt in this desert The happiness scooped up with those hands, As tiny as grains of sand What should I stretch out towards tears of weakness? Wrapped in wishes, resounding Turn your sorrows into smiles To protect this feeling, keep singing Even if this body will be burnt by the sun Still, I'll spread my wings and soar in the high skies So far as to thirst for emotion in the hot wind Searching for an oasis Even that single healing drop is only a mirage The pain from the scars that cannot fade, I embrace them Pass them on, just like the stories of the “Arabian Nights” The melody of hopes and dreams — become an eagle! Carry sorrow to faraway lands Fly across and beyond the borders of the countries that sees sacrifice and war Spread your wings and soar in the high skies No words are needed to deliver the message to your heart Like a brightness that lights up in the darkness This truth, that the world is so beautiful I hope you can believe it, feel it Like how I saw it then Come now, the melody of oaths and vows — become an eagle! Carry grief to faraway lands Fly across and beyond the borders of the countries that sees sacrifice and war Wrapped in wishes, resounding Turn this encounter into smiles I'll keep singing to protect you Even if this body will be burnt by the sun… Still, I'll spread my wings and soar Go, make your dreams come true }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics